Tornado Love
by Zenkindoflove
Summary: JH One shot. A different take on the episode Tornado Prom in Season 4.


**AN: **Here's a one shot that just sort of came to me today. It takes place during Season 4, episode "Tornado Prom". It's of my opinion that Hyde was a sneaky boy during Season 4, and he just couldn't wait for Kelso to screw up again. I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the T7S characters. If I did, I wouldn't need a Wilmer voodoo doll.**  
**

* * *

**Tornado Love**

Hyde looked around the school gym, watching all of his classmates dancing and having a good time. There was a large group of girls crowded around Kelso off in the corner. They had been congratulating him all night for winning Snow King and he just ate it up. When Hyde's eyes scanned the crowd to try to find a certain brunette, he was disappointed to see she wasn't amongst the group at all. Apparently, Kelso must have ditched her to be center of attention again. But what else was new? Hyde looked to the tables off on the other side of the gym, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jackie. This time, he pinpointed her sitting alone at one of the white clothed circular tables that was closest to the dance floor. Her full pouty lips sat plush on her face in a very prominent frown. He could see from across the room the melancholy in her eyes. She flicked her hair over her shoulder to look over at her boyfriend who was still laughing it up without her. Hyde watched her shoulders heave upwards with her sigh, only to drop not so gracefully back down in a slump position.

Usually, Hyde would turn on his heel and leave whatever business was between Jackie and Kelso with Jackie and Kelso. Alright, that might have been sort of a lie. Every time Kelso was pissing Jackie off, which mostly involved ignoring her like this, Jackie ran to Hyde to bitch and moan about what a dick he was being, and Hyde couldn't really remember many times where he just walked away. It was a strange type a responsibility he found himself having, but he didn't exactly fight it off as much as he liked to think that he did. In fact, he almost jumped on every opportunity to comfort Jackie when it came to Kelso screwing up, especially after their date.

Their date. In actual calendar time it really wasn't too long ago, but for Hyde, it felt like eons. Maybe that's what waiting does. It makes the short months feel like years in comparison.

Waiting was a secret that Hyde kept exceptionally well. He would never tell a single soul that he was waiting for Kelso to royally screw up again. The kiss that he shared with Jackie on her daddy's Lincoln had been something he hadn't experienced with any girl before Jackie or even after. Hyde wasn't sure what it was that made the tingles that surged through his body with that kiss feel so uncontrollable, but he was certain if he ever confessed to Jackie, she would spout off about how he loved her. It wasn't _love_ by any means. Hyde didn't _love _people. He liked to think of it as an acute attraction to Jackie that just wouldn't go away until he got it out of his system through repeat performances. So, ever since then when he lied straight to her face that he didn't feel anything, Hyde had been patiently waiting for his turn again. He wasn't exactly plotting on snaking Kelso's girl, no matter how much like it appeared to be that way. He had tried snaking Donna when she and Foreman started dating, and that didn't work whatsoever. No, if he was attempting to snake Jackie, Kelso would know it just like Foreman knew it.

Hyde figured that this point would be the perfect time to show Jackie exactly what she was missing out on.

Hyde made his way across the gym floor over to Jackie's table. She didn't even notice him until he was shadowing the flecks of light from the disco ball away from her face. Jackie turned her eyes on him and gave a little polite smile. Hyde took a seat next to her.

"So why are you sitting over here by yourself?" Hyde asked, pretending he really didn't care what her answer was.

Jackie shot a glare in her boyfriend's direction and seethed in her chair. Hyde couldn't help but think how hot she looked when she was angry. Jackie crossed her arms and plopped her back to the backrest of the chair, puckering her lips in anger.

"Stupid Michael thinks he has to "congratulate" everyone for voting for him for Snow King." Jackie scoffed as she glared another look at him. "I mean he already won. He doesn't have to still be nice to them."

Hyde smirked at Jackie's obvious annoyance and shifted in his seat. "Yeah, well. That's Kelso for you. He does anything to be and stay center of attention."

Hyde watched Jackie's reaction to his statement as she once again scoffed and rolled her eyes in agreement. However, her angry facade suddenly dropped to her original sad one that he found her with. She peered her big doe eyes up at him with a slight pout. Hyde was certain if she had supersonic hearing, she'd hear his heart progressively beat faster and faster.

"Steven," Yep. There it was. Hyde secretly loved the way she said his first name when she wanted to talk to him about something serious. Her voice was a lot quieter than normal, and she had a shy streak to her tone. Hyde was always attracted to girls who were rough around the edges, but he found something so alluring in the innocence that Jackie always projected. "Do you think Donna was right? Am I too mean to people?"

Hyde shook his head as he looked down at his boots. Typical Jackie to take what people think about her to heart.

"Of course you're too mean to people, Jackie." Hyde watched with a grinned as Jackie sulked at his statement. She was too easy. "But that's not a bad thing like Donna makes it out to be."

Jackie perked up with interest at this. "What do you mean?"

"You're just being honest with people." Hyde explained to her. "The world needs more people like us who will tell people to their face their faults."

Jackie smiled at Hyde's use of comparing both of them. She leaned in closer to him over the table and bit her lip. "So what you're saying is that I should stay my bitchy self because I'm actually doing all these people a favor?"

Hyde looked at her through his sunglasses and nodded his head with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You got it."

Jackie looked back over to Kelso, this time she didn't frown at the sight she saw. "Well what about when I want to win titles like Snow Queen? Obviously just being me isn't going to help with that."

Hyde shook his head, and he leaned over the table, meeting her closeness. "You can't sell out, man. Titles like Snow Queen don't even matter in the real world. The whole thing is just a conspiracy that public school systems set up so we all worry about our own hierarchy problems instead of banning together and over throwing the man."

Jackie giggled at his conspiracy rant. Hyde was glad that her mood was considerably uplifted and especially because it had to do with him and not moronic Kelso. Hyde noticed that their folding hands that were resting on the table were very close now in their leaned over positions. He had the sudden urge to do something girly like hold her hand in his. Instead, he changed that need for intimacy with something that always worked: his charm.

Hyde stood up and looked expectantly at Jackie. She gazed up at him with confused eyes until he finally said, "So are you going to dance with me or what?"

Jackie's eyes grew wide with surprise, and she seemed a little flustered by his offer._ Perfect_. Hyde held out a hand to her as he waited for her next move. Jackie stood up and wiped the amazement on her face from him actually asking her to dance and replaced it with a sly and confident demeanor. She slid her tiny fingers onto his palm and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

The song turned slow, and the lights in the gym turned dark with only the disco ball spinning flecks of radiance on the teenagers below. Hyde drew Jackie in close as he rested his hand on the small of her back. He noticed a tiny smile playing at her lips that she tried to hide by not looking directly up at his face. He hoped that he was getting her just as worked up as this entire assertive gesture on his part was doing for him. He swayed their bodies expertly to the beat of the song, and he felt the tiny hand on his shoulder clutch his muscle firmly. Her slender forearm rested against his chest, causing a warming outline to glow on his skin.

Hyde was certain that Jackie was even hotter in the dim light of the gym. She always went on and on about how lighting was essential to looking your best, but it was of Hyde's opinion from experience that Jackie looked the best when the absence of light darkened her features. When he first saw her in her flowing white dress that made her raven hair stand out like an onyx pebble in a sea of white stone rocks, his reaction was very similar to when he saw her in her lavender gown at junior prom. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful. But now, the white dress was dulled to almost a gray from the darkened room, and only the revolving dots dancing around revealed hints of it in its true glory. Her shining round eyes that always lit up when she smiled were now two hazy gems. The sharp shadows cast on her features turned her typically pretty face into a sexy stew of lustful mystery and the potential to go against her square reputation and be bad.

Hyde subconsciously pulled Jackie in closer, their middles almost touching as they tauntingly swayed in front of each other. Hyde now felt her hand that clutched his shoulder begin to pulse gently with light rhythmic squeezes. He was certain she was nervous, but when he caught the excitement that jaded her eyes and made her lips slightly quiver, he was certain she was enjoying this dance just as much as he hoped she would. He remembered how hot the kiss they shared was, and he felt drawn to take another taste of her for himself again.

"Hey guys." Kelso's voice tore through the spell with a flash, causing the two to push away from each other. If Kelso was smarter, he would have noticed the flustered looks that both of them were trying to hide, but as usual, Kelso didn't catch on like he should have.

"Let's go get stoned!" He said just a little too loudly for Hyde's comfort.

"Shut it you moron!" Hyde hissed. "We'll do it when Coach Ferguson gets distracted like I told you."

"Well I think he's distracted right now. Timmy just threw water balloons at the some of the jocks from the football team, and they all have him face first in the boys toilet giving him a swirly. It's awesome!"

Hyde looked back at Jackie who was shooting off the worst deer in the headlights look he had ever seen. She looked like she had been caught with her pants down when in reality she was just caught enjoying their dance together a little too much.

_Felt nothing my ass._ Hyde thought to himself.

Jackie shuffled over to Kelso and wrapped her arm in his as she began to lecture him about how ditching her at dances didn't make her look good. Hyde just rolled his eyes and walked out of the gym and to Coach Ferguson's office, not really caring if they followed or not. Even though he didn't win out in the end of the night, he wrote this one down as a tiny victory for him. All he really wanted to do was get under Jackie's skin anyway.

* * *

**AN2: **This is my Memorial Day present to you guys. Review! 


End file.
